-Y el Amor dice no
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: ¿Qué pensarían todos si se enterasen de sus sentimientos hacia el pequeño cineasta? ¿Qué sueña con que una noche Spencer se subiera a su cama y le suplicase que le hiciese el amor?


**N/A: **¡Hola Ectofanaticas! Vengo a darles algo de Feels, no me maten ¿Si?

¡Leer y Disfrutar!

* * *

**Capitulo Único:**

* * *

Billy miraba con pesar el techo de la habitación con la que compartía con su primo, no pudo reprimir el suspiro pesado y angustioso que se escapo de sus labios sin su permiso.

Hoy nuevamente había visto a Spencer y a Mallory caminar juntos tomados de las manos por el Wi-Fri, ambos con unas radiales sonrisas adornadas en sus felices rostros. Sintió el como solo recordarlo le oprimía el pecho de manera dolorosa ¿Por qué la vida le jugaba estas malas pasadas?.

Toda su tristeza y angustia había empezado solo hace unos días.

Kleet nuevamente le había sido infiel a Mallory con Lolo y se habían separado "definitivamente".

Como era de costumbre, cada vez que la pelirroja sufría por los engaños del idiota deportista, solo Spencer era quien se encontraba a su lado. Apoyándola. Y eso, aunque ninguno de su familia lo notase, era a Billy a quien más afectaba. Porque en esos días, en donde el aspirante a cineasta solo se la pasaba con Mallory, el castaño ignoraba por completo a los demás. Como si la jovencita de cabellos rojizos fuera la única en su mundo, y ello era como un balde de agua fría para Cobra.

Se había dado cuenta hace tiempo que sentía algo más que un simple amor de hermanos por Spencer, que su cariño por el castaño llegaba mucho más lejos de lo que había pensado.

Y sabia muy bien que jamás seria correspondido, por que Spencer amaba fielmente a Mallory y para la mayoría él amaba a Seleena. Eso solo eran puras tonterías, él no amaba a la joven cantante pop, solo le tenia cariño... nada más.

Los únicos que se habían dado cuenta de su prohibido amor hacia su hermano del alma fueron Shanilla y Rajeev. No supo como es que ellos se habían dado cuenta de sus sentimientos -en especial Rajeev-, siempre trato de ser discreto. Así que cuando sus amigos le dijeron que ellos ya lo sabían y que no dirían nada, se asusto y alivio a la vez. Porque si alguien como Rajeev pudo darse cuenta de que amaba locamente a Spencer Wright, entonces el mismo Spencer podría notarlo.

Eso le asustaba demasiado. Temía a que Spencer se alejara de él, que lo abandonase.

Spencer era lo único bueno que tenia en su vida. Él quien era un egocéntrico, impaciente y poco cuidadoso había conseguido la amistad de alguien como Spencer, fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado. Spencer era amable, culto y de buenos modales, nunca supo como fue que terminaron siendo _hermanos. _Aun podía recordar la vez que se conocieron hace muchos años, cuando sus familias los presentaron.

Billy no puede evitar fruncir su ceño, ellos no eran primos de sangre. No tenían ningún vinculo pero aun así todos le veían como unos inseparables hermanos

¿Qué pensarían todos si se enterasen de sus sentimientos hacia el pequeño castaño?

¿Qué dirían si supieran de los pensamientos pocos apropiados que tiene para con Spencer?

Qué sueña con que una noche Spencer se subiera a su cama y le suplicase que le hiciese el amor, qué lo besase hasta el cansancio mientras lo hace suyo.

Billy no sabe hasta que punto sus sentimientos están mal. Porque sabe que el amor nunca será pecaminoso ni malvado. Ni aunque se este amando a alguien de tu mismo sexo. Pero teme a lo que Spencer diga.

Porque no creía que este le sonriera y le susurrase bajito el _te amo _que anhela oír de sus labios.

No quería perderlo.

Por eso, cuando el pequeño cineasta llega al cuarto con el corazón destrozado a causa del desamor de la pelirroja, él lo único que puede ofrecerle es su hombro y palabras de consuelo.

En esos momentos es cuando la verdadera la naturaleza instintiva de Billy quiere salir a la luz. Para solo ir hacia donde Mallory, tomarla de los pelos y obligarle a hacerle feliz a Spencer.

Sabe que eso es doloroso y patético de su parte, pero si Spencer es feliz entonces él también lo es.

Y así pasan la noche. Billy consolando al pobre de Spencer, quien a pesar de sus esfuerzos no puede lograr que Mallory olvide a Kleet.

Todo era como un bizarro circulo vicioso que nunca terminaba, donde se sufría el desamor de un individuo. Donde reinaba el amor no correspondido.

Mallory sufría por el poco amor que Kleet le tenia. Spencer sufría por el amor que Mallory le ignoraba y Billy sufría por un amor que nunca vería la luz.

* * *

**N/A: **¿Y, los hice llorar? Yo se que si...

¡Feels, feels everywhere!

* * *

**¿Mantequilla de Maní?**

**¿Robert Downey Jr atado en mi cama? *-***

**¿Comentarios?**

**¡Todo vale!**


End file.
